Contact lenses can be colored or tinted to provide a variety of effects to the appearance of the eye. This can be done to correct a problem with the appearance of the eye or for cosmetic purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,099 proposes a contact lens with a peripheral portion colored white. However, simply coloring this portion of the lens white will not typically result in a lens having an appearance on eye that is natural or desirable. The lenses of this invention address this issue.